1. Field of Invention
A stance control support detachably connectable to a spike of a golf shoe for preventing penetration of the spike into the ground under normal ground conditions wherein the other spikes, which are free from such a support, can penetrate the ground, and a combination with a golf shoe of a plurality of such supports.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf is a game that requires acute concentration in all areas. Even a professional golfer whose swing is automatic is prone to lose his concentration under pressure and therefore address the ball with an improper stance. The present invention is to eliminate the need for concentration in one important area so as to allow the golfer, professional or amateur, to assume the proper stance more readily and therefore enable him to devote more concentration to other factors affecting his swing.
The most difficult part of the golf swing, and one that is neglected by most golfers, is keeping the weight on the inner side of the right foot, more nearly beneath the right instep, on the back swing and down swing. The present invention assists in maintaining this particular stance.
Prior structures directed to this end include an unspiked shoe with the sole and heel each of greater thickness at the outer side of the shoe than at the inner side, thus tilting the foot of the wearer, but such are permanent and impose an unnatural position of the foot for walking.